


【広雅】同居三十题

by moonlight_42



Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_42/pseuds/moonlight_42
Summary: 可能会拖更（土下座）把文搬到这里应该不会被吞吧...
Relationships: Brotherhood Without Banners & Gendry Waters
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

1\. 相拥入眠

在彼此确定的关系后，広斗就搬到了雅贵的房间。两人的枕头和被子叠放在一起，莫名的有点温馨。

这夜，雅贵在睡梦中朦胧的感觉到自己身旁的空虚。睁开眼睛，发现原本应该在他身边的人不见了，那个位置还留有余温，证明那个人才醒来不久。

雅贵翻身下床，走到客厅，果不其然的看到広斗站在阳台的身影。

"怎么醒了？"不需回头，広斗也知道来者是雅贵。多年来的默契已让彼此之间非常熟悉，仅仅是那个人的气息都足以让彼此安心。

"你不在。"

来到広斗的身旁站着，雅贵侧头看上弟弟的侧脸。在微弱的夜光下，雅贵隐约的看见他那英气的眉，那一双半垂的双眼，和那冷冷抿着的唇。这张英俊的脸庞，是雅贵从小看到大，一直都让他着迷的容颜。

加上这张脸的主人是让他倾心的爱人。

似乎是感觉到哥哥那毫不掩饰的迷恋目光，広斗没好气的撇了雅贵一眼，随后拉着雅贵回到了卧室，一把把他推倒在床。

"睡觉。"

看着躺在他身边，一只手臂紧紧扣住自己的腰的弟弟，雅贵哑然失笑。

"你还没告诉我你怎么突然醒来了。"

"...你别管，睡觉。"

"你倒是回答我一下吧！"

広斗选择闭眼。

"......"

这下好了，直接无视我的问题。

叹了一口气，雅贵在広斗的怀里翻身，也伸出一只手臂抱着広斗。兄弟俩相拥一起，感受着对方的体温入眠。

在你的怀里，我感到安心。

一夜无梦。


	2. 一同外出购物

2\. 一同外出购物

今天又是个忙碌的一天。当二人完成工作准备回家时，雅贵突然大叫一声，吓得広斗一激灵。

"我忘记买食材了啊啊啊啊啊啊！"

"...有必要大惊小怪吗。"

"今天是超市有优惠价啊啊啊啊！我的牛肉！！！"

"吵死了！！"

两人边吵边闹地架着哈雷往超市驶去(非常幼稚)。一路上惹来不少路人的白眼。不过这兄弟俩感情真好啊，竟然敢在大街上冲着对方吵架也真是活久见了。一个非常感慨(？)的大姐想着。

在抵达超市门前，雅贵便匆匆停下摩托车，神情严肃的好像个讨债的往里冲，吓得路人非常自觉的让出一条路让雅贵畅通无阻(？)，后面跟着莫名羞耻的広斗君。

我的脸都丢尽了...

看着雅贵动作迅速地选好了上等的牛肉，跑向蔬菜区挑选新鲜蔬菜，末了还到酒饮区抱了一箱啤酒回来。

...活像个大妈...

不过雅贵排队付钱的时候竟然还有性质和柜台小姐有说有笑，看来是最近过得太舒服了。柜台小姐还在雅贵的调笑下红了脸，便打包商品边笑呵呵。

真是走到哪都惹眼。

而且越看越不爽。

"広斗！走咯~"

看到柜台小姐还依依不舍的看着雅贵，雨宫広斗的独占欲瞬间爆表，走到雅贵身边的他当着所有人的面，吻上了雅贵的唇。

惊呼声顿时此起彼落。有些围观胆大的还偷偷拿起手机拍下这精彩的画面。

两大帅哥当街拥吻什么的最兴奋了！！

在広斗叼着雅贵的唇来回啃食了几分钟后，他才放开雅贵已经红肿滋润的唇。末了还挑衅的对着柜台小姐嗤笑一声。

随后拿起购物袋，拉着雅贵走了。

从那一天起，雨宫兄弟的传说再一次的在Little Asia从新崛起，只不过这次热门话题的起因源自于流传在网路上的一支视频。面容冷酷的男人当众拥住一个俊俏的男人，足足吻了3分钟的影片，在腐女界掀起了狂风巨浪。某位神通广大的ip主还查到了两人的身份信息。雨宫雅贵，雨宫広斗，两人名字叠加就起了【広雅CP】一名。养子和哥哥，冰山和阳光，面瘫加大条...嗯，非常好啃的cp就此诞生~真的是可喜可贺，可喜可贺~🎉


	3. 半夜一起看恐怖电影

雅贵不知道从哪租来了一堆恐怖片，晚上兴致勃勃的拉着広斗一起看，还提前备好了几瓶酒和下酒菜。

"看看~老板说这些都是时下最热门的片子诶！広斗陪我一起看！"

"......哦。"这是看着兴奋的二哥而不好打搅的広斗此时的心情。

没办法，自家恋人自己惯着。

第一部片是之前在韩国引起话题度的丧尸电影。片子讲述了一个带着女儿的爸爸在火车上遭遇了丧尸病毒感染全车人的故事。雅贵在影片一开始的时候还津津有味，然后渐渐的往沙发里缩了。

喂喂喂，明明是你说想看的。

"...怕的话就别看了。"

"我，我才没怕！不许说哥哥坏话！...呃啊啊啊啊啊！！好恶心！！！"

"......."

那天晚上，広斗心满意足的抱着不断地往他怀里钻的雅贵甜甜的睡了一觉。

果然恐怖片什么的真好啊~


	4. 一方的起床气

从小，大哥尊龙一直都是最早起的那一个，过后才是雅贵和広斗。

尊龙出门后，雅贵就会叫醒还在睡的広斗。叫醒有起床气的弟弟对雅贵来说永远是个挑战，但他每次都乐在其中。

拍下弟弟还在沉睡的安静容颜是雅贵的一大乐趣，就算弟弟长大了也一样，大拍特拍。

有一次広斗无意间发现雅贵手机里的秘密相簿还为此追着他打来着。

这天又是一个早晨，雅贵在厨房捣鼓好早餐后，转身到房间里叫醒弟弟。

"広斗~起床咯~"

床上的人动也没动。

"広斗君~"

还在睡。

"広斗広斗広斗~"

"広斗君啊広斗君~"

"喂，広斗！"

" ...你吵死了！" 被噪音吵醒的人立马蹦起来，死亡目光盯着罪魁祸首。"我还要睡！"

雨宫広斗明显一副大爷我还想睡别吵(？)的样子怒视着雅贵，但那没睡醒的眼神显得很没威慑力，雅贵笑嘻嘻的看着弟弟，坐在床沿。

"今天还有工作啊，広斗别再睡了。"

"不去！"

"诶诶那可不行哦，胡乱爽约可不是雨宫家的精神。広斗还很困的话，我们快些完成任务再回来睡好不好？"

"不要！"

"啊啦広斗君，这时候可不能任性哦。不然大哥知道了会教训你的哦。"

"...💢"

拿他没辙，広斗最终还是败在雨宫雅贵的威胁(？)下，不情不愿的下床洗漱。随着厕所门"磅"的一声，雅贵无奈的笑了笑。

被他宠坏的弟弟啊~


	5. 烹饪

雨宫雅贵有一本食谱。是独有一本的珍藏品，名为—— 《広斗爱吃的》。

没错，这就是雨宫雅贵因为被弟弟训教唆着(？)制作一些高难度料理的时候，记下来的各种料理食谱。小到盐的分量大到火候的控制，雨宫雅贵都记得清清楚楚。

哪天広斗心血来潮想吃的时候至少自己还记得怎么做。

"雅贵，我要吃海鲜炖饭。"

"好好好，要哪种海鲜？"

"面包蟹。"

"...你故意的吧，这种时候要哥哥上哪找螃蟹啊。"

"那是你的事。"

"喂！对哥哥尊敬一点啊！"

最终雅贵还是通过仲介大叔买到了面包蟹，回家做了一顿美味的炖饭。为此仲介大叔表示很冤："喂喂喂我这里是给任务的不是海鲜供应商啊..."

你问我上哪可以买？不好意思啊。

仅此一本，绝无仅有哦~


	6. 大扫除

今天天气真好，就来个大扫除吧！

雨宫雅贵朝气满满的打算来一次大扫除，加上快过新年了，早些打扫打扫也是好事。

"我来收拾厨房，客厅和阳台就拜托広斗君咯~"

吃了午饭后，兄弟二人各自清理各自的房间。刚开始还有些进展，但过了不久雅贵的速度就慢下来，对着曾经收集的小玩意儿坐在地上嘀嘀咕咕。

"啊这个蓝色的小怪兽以前可真受欢迎...我记得这个黄色的外星人之前还是限量版...诶诶诶那个紫色的超人我之前超~喜欢的！没想到我还收着呢嘻嘻~"

"...你够了啊快回去收拾！！" 随后就是広斗无情的抢过雅贵手上的模型，一股脑的丢进垃圾袋里。

"诶诶诶広斗你为啥丢了啊啊啊啊啊！！！"

"你都老大不小了还留着这些干啥？！"

"那可是童年的回忆啊！！我之前还费了很大的劲儿去收集来着，怎么说丢就丢啊..."

"不管，你快点去收拾你的房！我饿了！"

"诶不是刚吃了午饭？...好好我知道了，待会儿给広斗做饭啊..."

大扫除真累啊...


	7. 浏览过往的照片

桌上的手机铃铃响，空灵重复的铃声吵到了房间里的雅贵。走到客厅才发现是広斗的手机在响。屏幕显示着一个垃圾讯息。

本想就这样回房的雅贵突然来了兴致，想看看広斗的手机。当然，被发现之后的下场肯定没那么简单，但好奇心激起的雅贵还是划开了広斗的手机锁屏。果然没装密码的手机最吸引人了。

用広斗的手机点开了唯一一个社交媒体，雅贵盯着広斗那唯一一张自拍照笑得春光烂漫。随即截图发送到自己的手机里。

広斗的自拍照啊~嘻嘻~很有收藏价值呢www

接着，他点开了相簿，发现里面满满都是猫咪的照片。黑的白的橙的褐的许多毛色应有尽有，各种姿势各种脸型一次满足猫奴的心。

翻了几下后觉得无趣的雅贵在退出之前，撇到了一个文件夹。名字是很奇怪的一连串"..."的符号，雅贵点开的时候，系统显示要输入通关密码，难倒了雅贵。

"啊嘞...有这么神秘？"

随便试了几下，系统一概显示输入错误的时候，雅贵突然想着试下输入自己的生日日期。结果出乎意料的，输入正确。

嗯嗯嗯？

映入眼帘的是一个背着镜头正在做饭的照片。仔细看的话还是在雨宫宅的厨房。雅贵看了照片的日期后，恍然大悟。

那时是距离他们父母离世后一个月，自己第一次下厨的照片。

还记得那时大哥忘了给他们准备午饭，从学校回来的两兄弟又饿又累，打给大哥也没人接听。无奈之下的雅贵只好撑起哥哥的责任，硬着头皮进厨房，尝试着做一道简单的蛋炒饭。

虽然开始时丑相百出，但炒出来的饭好歹还能入口。雅贵看着吃了一口的広斗，紧张的问道：

"...怎样？好吃吗？"

"...还行。"

这模宁两可的回答在雅贵听来是如此美妙，接受了弟弟的赞美（？）。

从那天起，雅贵便担下了下厨的任务。从一个做菜小白到现在一个被机车耽误的厨师，雨宫雅贵的厨艺正式变成了他的魅力点之一，完美诠释了什么叫下得厅堂，入得厨房的三好男人(？)。

沉醉在回忆里的雅贵没有注意到広斗的靠近，直到手上的手机被霍然拿走，他才惊醒过来。

"你干嘛偷看我的手机。"

"呃，我好奇...？"

"...既然晚上这么有精力，那你陪我好了。"

"诶？"

被带上床的雅贵还在惊讶自家爱人竟然不发飙的震惊下，之后被広斗那热烈的吻燃起了情欲，开始迎合着他。

之后从房间里传来的喘息声和嘎吱声我们就不追究了哈。

被偷看手机的雨宫広斗表示无所谓，这正好是拐骗雅贵上床的好机会。


	8. 吐槽对方的坏习惯

雨宫雅贵有一个坏习惯。那就是喜欢把妹，虽然每次机率为零。

为此他的酒友琥珀好笑了他好久。

"你已经是有另一半的人了，你还胆子不小的去把妹，你好意思吗你？"

"呜呜...可是那小姐姐真的好漂亮啊嗝...想留个电话都不给吗呜呜呜..."

"我这么英俊潇洒风流倜傥玉树临风，为什么还一直被拒绝啊呜呜呜呜...."

喝醉了的雨宫雅贵最后放下酒杯，趴在桌上大哭特哭。

莫名觉得丢人的琥珀不想再直视这个自哭自闹的大型狗狗，便趁狗狗不注意时一把夺过他的手机，非常熟练的点开通讯录，拨给狗狗的主人。

"喂？...是我。你哥喝醉了，老地方，快把他带走吧。一直哭的吵死人了。"

挂断电话后的琥珀在心里默数一百下。随即听见外头传来了引擎声。

果然一遇上哥哥的事就积极的不像样了啊。看着来势汹汹的雨宫三男，琥珀默默吐槽到。

"雅贵呢？" 话音刚落，趴在桌子上的狗狗就跳起来往主人身上奔，広斗一个趔趄差点坐倒在地，急忙伸出双手拥着狗狗避免他摔下去。狗狗一把抱住来人，像个考拉抱树的把头埋在広斗的肩膀磨磨蹭蹭。

"広斗~"

"...嗯。"

"広斗広斗広斗~"

"我在。"

"最爱広斗了~" 吧唧一声亲上他最爱的侧脸，狗狗心满意足的埋首，安详的睡了。

"......" 这是被爱人突然告白害羞了的広斗。

"......" 这是突然被塞了一大口狗粮的琥珀。

我这是做错了什么.... 呜呜九十九你快回来我想你了...

果然是雨宫兄弟，不管是打架还是秀恩爱都更胜一筹呢 =）


	9. 相隔两地的电话

"喂。"

"喂喂広斗！你到了酒店吗？有没有安全抵达？行李箱没不见吧？包裹呢？明天去见委托人记得带上啊别忘记..."

"吵死了，我知道。"

"嗯...那你完成任务就快回来啊。哥哥会做好吃的等你回来哦~"

"那我要吃牛排。"

"好！哥哥明天就去买肉！那...你快回来哦。"

"我知道，先挂了。"

"嗯！早些休息吧，広斗晚安~"

"晚安。"

挂上电话，広斗望着落地窗外的夜景，想着在家的人微微出神。夜色临摹，他隐约勾起的嘴角，目光柔软的看向远方。

想我了就说啊，笨蛋雅贵。

不过我也想你了。


	10. 早安吻

如何对付难得赖床不肯起来的哥哥？雨宫広斗表示他一个湿润的吻吻醒就可以了，毕竟早上做运动有益于身体健康。

雨宫雅贵对此表示虽然累的是他，不过也乐享其成。


End file.
